


The Blond Annoyance and the Not-Lawyer Guy

by katikat



Series: Close Encounters of the MacGyver Kind [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: It falls to Greer to call that MacGyver guy. Oh, joy.  Detective Greer’s POV. (Unbeta'd)





	The Blond Annoyance and the Not-Lawyer Guy

They make the discovery completely by accident.

Actually, it’s the purse snatcher who leads them to that room.

They just finished eating lunch, Greer and Turner, and as they exit their favorite bistro and head down the street towards where they parked their car, some kid grabs some woman’s purse and off he goes.

They run after him, of course, being officers of the law and stuff.

Well, Turner runs after him, his speed matching that of a cheetah on steroids, Greer just sort of waddles after them, carrying his weight and age and the big lunch he just ate with sort of a wheezing effort. But he does his best.

When Greer reaches the street corner around which the kid and his partner disappeared several seconds ago, the two are already halfway up the rickety fire escape, leading up from the litter strewn alley. Sanitary, this place is not.

With a sigh, Greer girds his loins, so to speak, and dashes ponderously after them again. Up he goes, wheezing - and cursing - some more, only to hear the sound of shattering glass a moment later, and when he looks up, he sees first the kid then his partner disappear through a broken window inside the building.

Great, just great. More paperwork.

It takes Greer a moment - alright,  _several_ moments - to reach the window and then he climbs inside, too. And then he’s done. He needs a break, just a short one. He feels for the woman who just lost her purse, he really does, but he also feels his heart hammering like crazy. Maybe he should really lay off the burgers and fries.

Panting like a racehorse, Greer turns around to see whose apartment their little purse snatcher broke into - and freezes, his eyes turning saucer big with shock.  _What the ever-loving hell?_

There are footsteps in the hallway outside the apartment, then Turner is back, thief-less but with the lost purse clutched in his hand. “Got it!” he states, voice victorious, face beaming, as he shows the handbag to Greer.

Greer just nods, without looking at him, and replies, “Yeah, and we’ve got a situation here, partner. Better call the forensics. Now.”

* * *

It falls to Greer to call that MacGyver guy.  _Oh, joy_. And double that heaping of happiness when MacGyver arrives with his not-lawyer friend… partner… well,  _bodyguard_! Greer still hasn’t figured out how that guy relates to the blond annoyance he met months ago. Ulcers, that’s what these two and their super secret whatever organization are going to give Greer.  _Ulcers_.

“Detective Greer?” MacGyver calls out to him as he and his shadow are stopped at the door by one of LA finests.

“Let them through,” Greer orders, waving them inside the filthy, messy apartment in the rundown building where everything smells of mold.  _Lovely_.

They enter the room where Greer’s waiting for them, MacGyver and Dalton - yeah, that’s the not-lawyer’s name! - and looking around warily, they approach Greer with an air of expectation and not a little confusion. Greer namely didn’t tell them what they found in this apartment when he called them because he wanted to see their reaction first hand.

“You said you wanted to show us something on the phone?” MacGyver asks.

Greer nods. “Yes, this,” he says, pointing at one of the walls, and watches them closely.

They turn to look - and  _freeze_. Only for a moment, sure, but the shock, the startled widening of eyes, it’s there. And no wonder. The wall along which the forensics are milling like ants is full of photographs, there must be hundreds of them. Close-ups and far-offs, in all sizes, in full color and black and white.

Pictures of MacGyver and Dalton and the others Greer saw at MacGyver’s when he came to arrest him last Christmas. They’re arranged in groups by subject in a circle around one big photo smack in the middle: a photo of Angus MacGyver himself.

“What the–!” Dalton mutters, staring at the wall.

MacGyver stares, too, frowning a little.

“Care to explain this to me?” Greer asks them, pointing at the wall again.

MacGyver just shakes his head a little, standing still, but Dalton walks up to the wall to peer at the photographs closely. His face’s dark but more  _annoyed_ than anything else, really. It feels like, first shock aside, this isn’t anything he hasn’t seen before.

What kind of weirdos are these two, really?

“What do you think, Mac?” Dalton asks, bent at the waist and with his nose barely an inch or two away from the wall. “Murdoc or The Ghost?”

“Who?” Greer asks, turning to MacGyver.

The blond annoyance glances at Greer. “An international assassin and a bomb maker, respectively,” he explains to Greer before responding to Dalton’s question, “Neither would need  _this_.” He waves at the wall. “They’re obsessed enough, sure, but they both know where I live, so this would be…  _redundant_.”

Greer lifts his eyebrows. “There’s an international assassin and a bomb maker with an avid interest in you and they know where you  _live_?” he asks in disbelief.  _Jesus hopscotching Christ_! What kind of a life do these people lead?

“I keep telling him to move,” Dalton mutters, throwing an annoyed glare over his shoulder at his partner.

MacGyver glares back. “And I keep telling you I’m not leaving my grandfather’s house!”

“Yeah, yeah, because the  _mortgage_ is all paid off, right?” Dalton shoots back, voice snippy, the whole thing apparently an old argument.

But then Dalton moves on, turning back to them, and points over his shoulder with his thumb. “So, who did this? Do you have any leads?” he inquires, looking at Greer.

Greer shakes his head. “We don’t know. We discovered this by accident, it’s not linked to any of our investigations - yet. We thought you might give us some explanations because all we found was this” –he reaches into his jacket pocket for an evidence bag– “and it’s all gibberish.”

MacGyver takes the baggie and Dalton steps closer to peer at it, too. And his eyes widen again. “Is that…?” he trails off.

“Yeah, it seems so,” MacGyver replies, nodding, as he stares down at the single piece of paper in the evidence bag. The scribbles on it are unreadable. Complete gibberish.

“Care to explain?” Greer prompts, getting really annoyed with the secrets that seem to hang over these people like smog over LA on a hot summer day.

“Yeah,” MacGyver says, looking up from the bag. “Last year, we…  _assisted_ with the apprehension of a killer in San Francisco. It was a Zodiac copycat. He used a code similar to this one” –he waves the baggie– “just like the original Zodiac Killer. He had that guy down to a pat.”

“The Zodiac Killer,” Greer states in voice heavy with disbelief.  _Are they serious?_ “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I mean no,” MacGyver corrects himself immediately. “It  _was_ a copycat, not the original killer from the sixties. We caught him, and before you ask, detective, he’s serving his time in prison, so it can’t be him.”

Dalton looks at his partner with a pensive expression on his face. “You think we have another copycat on our hands?” he asks.

MacGyver shakes his head and returns the evidence bag to Greer. “I don’t know but I don’t think so. That would be too much of a coincidence, don’t you think?  _Two_ Zodiac copycats in under a year?”

Hiding the baggie, Greer asks, “So  _what_ do you think?”

With a long look at the wall, MacGyver takes a deep breath and blows it out before saying, “I can’t be sure - we need to get the evidence back to Riley–”

Greer frowns at that because it’s  _his_ crime scene,  _his_!

“–but… I think _this time_ , it might be the real deal,” MacGyver finishes slowly.

_What the what now?!_

“You mean the  _real_ Zodiac? For real this time?  _Really real_?” Dalton asks, his voice climbing a little.

MacGyver shrugs. “Well, it’s either the real deal - which is highly improbable, I admit - or we have crossed paths with a second copycat - which is even  _more_ improbable, don’t you think?”

Dalton groans.

“But why would the real Zodiac be interested in you?” Greer asks. And he still can’t believe he’s actually saying this. Zodiac.  _The_ Zodiac Killer. Are these people from another planet, or what? Nobody stirs this much crap in one lifetime, let alone in one year!

MacGyver looks at him. “The copycat in San Francisco might’ve forced him out of hiding. Maybe he got annoyed because someone tried to steal his fame. And since we helped to catch the upstart, we might’ve made him curious, is all.”

“Is all?  _Is all_?” Dalton laments, scrunching his face. “Dude, please, don’t tell me we’ve made  _another_ psychotic enemy, please,  _please_ , I’m begging you. Two are enough!”

MacGyver glances at him, unperturbed, and responds, “I would really like to tell you otherwise, Jack, but the evidence” –he waves at the wall– “seems to speak for itself. Though maybe he’s just looking, you know? Maybe he is just curious. He hasn’t done anything yet.”

Dalton looks at him, bug-eyed, then he points at the wall sharply and with deep aggravation. “This is not  _nothing_ , hoss! Maybe Murdoc and The Ghost’s displays of-of _interest_ skewed your perception there - you know, what with the shooting and the kidnapping and the  _bomb_ \- but this, this is not normal. Normal, sane and  _safe_ people don’t do stuff like that!”

Shooting? Kidnapping?  _Bomb_? Greer’s starting to feel like these two live in another dimension, or something.

MacGyver rolls his eyes. “I know that, Jack, but until he actually does something, there’s very little we can do about him. We can let Riley and our lab handle the evidence–”

 _As if_! Greer thinks. Especially if it’s the real Zodiac Killer!

“–but that’s pretty much it. The Zodiac’s managed to avoid getting caught for decades now - if it’s even him! - so, as much as I would like to, I don’t expect it to be us who finally brings him to justice,” MacGyver says. “So… why make a big deal out of it? It’s nothing we haven’t seen before, in one iteration or another.”

Dalton just stares at him for a moment, squinting and with his lips pursed, then he shakes his head. “You’re weird, dude. Like  _so weird_! Fighting Saddam was safer than hanging around you. Your company’s just not good for my health.” Still shaking his head and grumbling, he turns on his heel and marches out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “I’m going to go wait in the car. This is just not good for my blood pressure.”

MacGyver glares after him for a moment, then he turns to Greer, and looking all earnest, he says, “Detective, we would really appreciate if you could share your findings with us. Anything you uncover.”

And then, before Greer can do more than open his mouth to say, “Hell no!”, the blond annoyance turns around and hastens out of the apartment, calling after his partner, “Hey, Jack, wait up!”

Greer snaps his mouth shut, irritated with the lot of them.  _The gal of these people_!

“Trouble?” Turner asks as he approaches from behind.

“With that bunch?  _Always_!” Greer snaps, huffing.

The Zodiac killer.  _Pah_!

The next day, the case is taken off their hands, Greer’s and Turner’s. Because apparently,  _there is no case_. Orders from above. Explanation?  _None_.

If Greer ever sees those two again, the blond annoyance and the not-lawyer guy, he’ll shoot them on the principle!


End file.
